User blog:Pacifista15/BW: Kid vs. Law Prediction
On an island in the New World, a coated figure steps off his ship onto the island. He looks up and sees a massive factory with smokestacks belching black smoke into the sky. Massive piles of scrap metal, including guns, cannons, swords, and even battleship pieces, are lying everywhere. ????: What an ugly place..... In the factory, a red-haired figure sits on a throne of scrap metal. Surrounding him are his crew members. Suddenly, one of the crew members bursts in through the factory door and runs up to the red-haired figure. Subordinate: Captain Kid! Someone has just landed on the island's northern shore. Kid: Another World Government bastard trying to take back the island? Let him come! Hahahahah!!!! Subordinate: No sir, it's actually........ The doors of the factory are suddenly cleaved in two and fall to the floor. The subordinate, also cut, falls over and begins screaming. The coated figure walks through the door as calmly as if he didn't just cut someone in half. Killer: Shichibukai Trafalgar Law. Kid: You again? I should have just killed you back at Sabaody and saved everybody the trouble of having to look at your annoying face. Law: Kid, I'm going to ask you one time to leave quietly before I take this place back by force. Kid: Oh, so the World Government is all mad now that I stole their precious factory and sent their favorite pet along? I'm insulted. Killer, take him out. Killer rushes forward and slashes at Law with hsi scythe. Law ducks and reappaers under Killer's guard. Law: Room; Anesthetic. Law jabs his fingers into the side of Killer's neck. Killer drops, and Law throws him off to one side, out of the way. Law: Fight me yourself, Kid, and stop underestimating me. Kid: Hahahahaha!! You really are strong! Now.... A swarm of cannons appears above Kid's shoulders, all aimed at Law. Kid: .......die. Law: Shambles. An explosion lights up the area where Law was standing, but Law is behind Kid with his nodachi raised. He swings, but Kid catches his strike on the knife he always carries. Law looks surprised to see it uncut. Kid: You really didn't think I didn't have Haki, did you? Kid summons a tornado of swords and blades that converge on Law. Law escapes, and looks around, but Kid is nowhere to be seen. Looking up, Kid has created a giant metal fist of scraps and descends on Law. Law dodges, and Kid's attack hits the ground. However, three cannons appear from the side of the fist and fire at Law. Law: Shambles. Law switches the cannonballs with three of Kid's crew members, rendering the attack useless. He then slices the three men into pieces and uses them as a shield against Kid's attacks. Kid: You really thought that would work? Kid points at Law and many swords shoot toward him again, impaling the three men. Law warps away behind Kid, but Kid raises his hand, causing a huge metal pipe to burst from the ground, throwing Law off balance. Kid raises his hand and points it at Law. Kid: Repel! Law: Shambles! The mass of metal tht Kid fired is broken apart and begins to circle Law. Law expands his Room to encompass the entire factory and points at the ground. Law: Tact. The ground shatters, and a massive portion of it moves upward, creating a rift. Kid starts to fall, but reaches out towards the factory ceiling and moves to it. He then drags down with his hand, bringing the factory down on Law. Kid Pirates: Shit, the factory's coming down! Run for it! Somone grab Killer! Law: Crap, too much stuff.... The factory crashes down on top of him. When the dust clears, Law is unconscious under a metal beam. Kid moves toward him and summons Law's nodachi to his hand. Kid: Die you damn Shichibukai! Kid stabs Law through the heart with his own nodachi, leaving it stuck out of the body. Kid laughs maniacally and uses his powers to form a cross that he hangs Law upon before turning away. Subordinate: Captain! Something......something happened to Killer! From beneath his mask, blood is streaming from Killer's face. Kid turns around to looks at Law and sees the cross that he made barren. Suddenly, Law bursts from the rubble and stabs Kid with his nodachi through the heart. Kid looks down and sees that there is no wound on Law's chest. Kid: Damn you....how did you.... Law: I switched my heart with that of your subrdinate Killer over there. You just killed him. Kid: Son of a b......guh.... Law withdraws his sword, letting Kid fall to the ground. Law: Eustass Kid, you were too dangerous to be left alive. ~Fin~ This is what I get when I think up and write a prediction in under an hour. I'm not proud of it. In all honesty, it's the crappiest prediction I've ever/ made. I might add more later. Bye. Category:Blog posts